


wonderful and frightening and entrancing

by KiaAnniel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clubbing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaAnniel/pseuds/KiaAnniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's little visible but moving, dancing bodies in varying states of dress and undress, highlighted intermittently by strobes and spotlights in an endless rainbow of colors. The entire building shakes with the heavy beat of the song playing, striking up something primal within everyone that comes near.</p>
<p>Then your eyes land upon a stranger in white and black leather, hair styled high and wild and eyes lined with smooth kohl, granting their gaze more weight and danger.</p>
<p>(just a flow of thoughts; you go to a club, and meet a stranger.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonderful and frightening and entrancing

There's little visible but moving, dancing bodies in varying states of dress and undress, highlighted intermittently by strobes and spotlights in an endless rainbow of colors. The entire building shakes with the heavy beat of the song playing, striking up something primal within everyone that comes near.

And it's wonderful and frightening and entrancing. There are many varying tastes of flesh and fetish within the room, an endless buffet of tantalizing delights with no judgment or discrimination.

That there's nothing strictly illegal, and everything is kept very clean and consensual, gives this place an incredible reputation. Bouncers rove around, ready to pull out anyone that seems to be ignoring the rules, ready to shield anyone that is no longer wanting.

And it steals your breath and stills your heart and shoves you into motion, following the waves of the dance floor around, eyes wide open and tongue darting out to wet your lips. You don't know where to start, so many things catching your attention and tugging at your gut.

Then your eyes land upon a stranger in white and black leather, hair styled high and wild and eyes lined with smooth kohl, granting their gaze more weight and danger.

And it thrills through you, a sudden urge to impress them when their eyes flicker up and down your form. You stumble forward, flushing as they laugh (and oh! How their laugh makes you writhe and whimper!) and move toward you, a hand extended to catch you.

They press a kiss to the underside of your wrist, the barest flicker of tongue sending a dark tremor down your spine. “And aren't you a sight. What say you to dancing?” You can't manage more than a nod and something approaching a positive noise but still firmly in the realm of a begging moan.

And it's shocking, as the pair of you step onto the dance floor, the stranger throws their hands into the air with a loud shout, and the music stops for an instant and then changes to something with a faster, heavier beat, full of tribal drums and chanting.

The crowd parts from you and the stranger as they settle their hands on your sides, smirking at you and beginning to dance, helping you to find the rhythm and singing along with the song in your ear, a rumble and roughness to their voice promising much more if you dare to take it.

And as the crowd closes back in, you're so very tempted to take the offer, to worship and be worshiped, but you have things to do tomorrow, you really only wanted to check the place out. You murmur as much into their ear, and though they sigh softly they nod.

The rest of the night is a bit of a surprise, as they lead you out of the club and down the street to a small, cozy restaurant serving a wide variety of food. They lean forward once your order arrives, eyes sparkling. “Tell me about your favorite things. No matter what they are.”

And an hour passes, conversation flowing so easy before they graciously pay and walk you back to your car, catching your arm and scrawling an email address on your arm just before you slide into your car.

The next day you send an email thanking them for the experience, and their calm, cool response sinks your spirits until the end.

 

**“And if you ever end up at that club again on a day I'm there, find me, and I'll help you around. :)”**

 


End file.
